


New light

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Being Boys, M/M, Not So Innocent, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur and the guys are looking at a naughty website





	New light

Even though he felt a blush burning high on his cheeks, Arthur looked at the screen with the other boys. He knew they shouldn't be on this website and would probably get in trouble for using a school computer, but it was Gwaine's login, so he could deny all involvement later. 

"That's interesting, should we order this, Perce?" Gwaine grinned up at their tall mate, who blushed furiously. 

"I...I don't...I don't know..."

Arthur knew that they were at it like rabbits some nights and had already entertained the thought of suggesting to switch rooms so they could be together and he would get at least a few hours of sleep. But that would mean moving into one of the not so nice rooms and to share with Merlin. And he definitely couldn't do that. 

He'd had a crush on Merlin ever since he started tagging along, not really belonging to their circle of footie players, but somehow being part of it anyway. Merlin was so sweet and innocent, had such a great smile and a wicked sense of humour and Arthur had wanked many nights to his image in his mind. 

Which he wouldn't be able to anymore if he shared a room with Merlin and being around him all the time would drive him crazy. It was difficult enough to act normal enough so the guys wouldn't notice. Merlin sure wasn't interested in these things, he was much too naive and pure. 

"Oh, THIS we should order!" Gwaine beamed as he had scrolled further through the online sex shop and found an enormous butt plug. 

"What are you looking at?" 

Arthur froze. This...this was Merlin's voice! Merlin couldn't look at what they were looking at! What would he think of them?

"Just some sex toys." Gwaine smiled at him as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 

Arthur didn't dare to look at Merlin. This was embarrassing!

Merlin had stepped closer to them and looked over Gwaine's shoulder. "Hm."

Throwing him a sideways look when he made that sound, Arthur once again marvelled in Merlin's profile, the cheekbones, the long lashes, the full lips...

"Oh, you don't want to start with this one. That's for pros. If you want to try it out, order the smallest they have."

Arthur blinked. Merlin hadn't just said that, had he? Even Gwaine stared at him. 

"If you like it, you can go a bit bigger, but you need to start smallest or else you might hurt yourself..." Merlin looked up from the screen when he noticed that everbody was looking at him. "What?"

Arthur took a deep breath in an attempt to try to control his raging hard-on. All of a sudden, he saw Merlin in a new light.


End file.
